The lie detector
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Summary: Castle discovers a lie detector. He insists with try it. Esposito agrees. Upon completion, Castle thinks that may not be a good idea.// Again, sorry for my english. I try to do the best! / I want yours reviews! good and bad!


**The ****lie detector**

It seems a rather tedious day in the police precinct. There are no new cases to solve and Castle is tired of annoying to every one in this place.

He is walking through the site, looking for something to draw his attention, something that surprised him and put out of his boredom, Castle device a thing that causes curiosity. This is inside a cabinet in a corner of the site. He can't determine by himself in question, for which he wonders aloud.

Castle: What is this strange machine?

Nobody really care. Esposito and Ryan are taking a coffee, Kate is talking to his boss and the others are mired in paperwork. But Castle isn't given up. Take the device in their hands and take to Ryan and Esposito.

Castle (Eager) Hey guys! What is this?

Esposito: (Surprised) Wow! Where you find it?

Castle: On the back there, inside a cabinet that seems that nobody has in mind.

Ryan: (Melancholic) is our old lay detector

Castle (joyful) really? Wow! It's great! I always wanted one. But nobody want to sell me one.

Ryan: It's a piece of garbage, Castle!

Esposito: It does not even work as well.

Ryan: It helps in a few cases alike. But then we prefer to rely on the perception of Beckett, was more accurate than that.

Castle: And does it now work?

Esposito: Certainly.

Castle: try it! (Smiling like a child with his new toy)

Ryan Esposito and Castle are set to connect the old machine and make it work, everything on the Beckett's desktop. In the midst of the process are surprised by her.

Kate: (grumpy) what you believe you are doing?

Esposito: Hey Kate! You remember that? (Pointing to the machine)

Kate: It never works too. You are connecting it? Why In the top of my desk?

Castle: Beckett, Hey, just we want to try it.

Esposito: You want to try Castle.

Castle: Esposito Thanks for that! Well, Beckett, now you could know all my secrets.

Kate: And who told you that I want to know all your secrets, Castle?

Ryan: I want!

All laugh. Even Kate.

Kate is not involved in the great event for Castle, but is watching. Esposito makes the machine work and connects it to Castle. He is excited about the idea of being connected to a real machine of the truth.

Ryan: Castle Well, until here I came to your farce

Castle: I don't lie, so I don't think too discover that they no longer know me.

Esposito: We will see that!

Esposito finished making connections. Prepare everything and leave the machine running.

Esposito: Ready! The thing is, you answer a question, and the machine captures your keystrokes when you respond. That tells us if you speak the truth or not. Almost like an electrocardiogram of the truth!

Castle: That's it?

Ryan: We said you hat it was an old piece.

Castle: Ok! Let's do it.

Kate: (Smiling) you might be electrocutes, Castle.

Castle: (Returning the smile) you grieve my loss, Beckett. (He winks an eye)

Ryan: First question. First, an obvious question to see if it works. What is the name of your daughter?

Castle: Alexis Castle  
Esposito: How old did you have at your first sex?

Castle: eleven.

Esposito: That's not true, Castle.

Castle: Ok! Twelve.

Ryan: No!

Castle: ok ok. 19 years old. What can I say? I expect to be with someone special.

Kate smiles. That sounds pretty sweet for him and she never would have thought something like this of him.

Esposito: Ever been with more than a woman at the same time?

Kate: that was strong eh? (Smiles) the truth Castle!

Castle: No.

Ryan: wow! He is telling the truth. Ever been with a man?

Castle: No.

Esposito: You are in love at this moment, Richard?

Castle: No

Ryan: Wow wow wow! That is a lie!

Kate: You said that you not lying, Castle!

Esposito: Go Rick! You want to connect you, now you got to tell the truth. You are in love?

Castle: (nervous sweating) ok. I don't know. Maybe I do.

Ryan: That answer is not entirely true but close to it.

Kate: (Anxious yet jealous) we know her?

Castle: In some ways yes.

Ryan: You don't evade these questions, Rick. You got to be more specific.

Castle: Ok, yeah, You know her.

Esposito: She is in love with you?

Castle: I don't think so

Ryan: Is she beautiful? Is hot?

Castle: she is the most beautiful

Esposito: (smiling at Kate) She works here with us?

Kate can't stay to hear more. She feels a little blush and afraid of Castle's responses. She goes to make a coffee. But the reality is that the curious can with her.

Castle: Yes.

Ryan: wow. I think we all know who she is.

Esposito: Now the million dollar question. She is Beckett?

Kate is waiting. Castle always courtship with her but she never thought that this was serious. She is biting her lower lip. She can't wait to hear that response.

Ryan: Let Castle! It was obvious! For this we don't require the truth machine

Castle: What do you want that I say?

Esposito: Just say it.

Castle: I am in love with Beckett.

Esposito: ... and this is absolutely true!

Kate smiled to herself. She can't believe that what he said. It's impossible, his favorite author, her impossible love, said he was in love with her.

Castle: put out away this from me. It was too much truth for one day.

Ryan: but it seems that after all is the best machine for know the truth. Even best than Beckett.

Esposito: Whoever told you that Kate doesn't know the truth?

Castle: What do you mean?

Kate hates that they talk as if she was not there near them. But she can't gather the courage to get back near Castle. Not after it such a confession.  
Esposito: I can't say much, but I think that you are corresponding, Castle.

Castle: (happy) Really? No, I don't think so. Is that Beckett is so ... so ... hard!

Esposito: She's difficult for out of the mouth. Don't forget! Look at her eyes and it will tell you what she really thinks.

Kate now doesn't support more listen as the three men talk about her. With value she is directed to her desk.

Castle for the first time in his life feels inhibited to view her. Feels that she knows what he confessed.

Kate: put this out of here. I need my free desktop.

Ryan: Don't you are interested to know who is in love Castle?

Kate: (thunder with an eye to Ryan) Why I should be interested to know that?

Castle: curiosity.

Kate looks to Castle. And he looks t o her. Her eyes say it all. And he sees it.

Kate: I'm not so curious.

Castle: maybe you should be, Beckett!

The link between them looks is longer than usual. Esposito and Ryan at that time will leave them alone and they didn't even realize it.

Then she hides on her computer, avoiding re-watch because she can't avoid the glare in his eye every time he can see her. He is looking now.

Castle: You hear everything, don't you Beckett?

She turned to where he is. Their eyes are linked again.

Kate: Not everything!

Castle already knows. She heard everything. She knows that he is in love with her. And now he can see in her eyes that she feels the same.

End


End file.
